The University of Iowa has identified as a high priority institutional goal the establishment of an NCI-Designated Comprehensive Cancer Center. Most of the elements of a Comprehensive Cancer Center are already in place at the University of Iowa which has the largest university-owned and operated tertiary car center in the nation. The population of Iowa and the surrounding region is enriched with senior citizens, agricultural workers and rural inhabitants who are not presently served by an NCI-Comprehensive Cancer Center. At the national level, these groups of citizens are underserved populations with regard to cancer services. The University of Iowa has strong programs in cancer epidemiology, prevention and control, statewide and regional cancer outreach programs, basic research in gene regulation and immunology, and an excellent statewide tumor registry. The goals of the Cancer Center Planning Grant (P20) are to: 1) promote and further develop the coordination and synergism of basic and clinical cancer research across the university; 2) To develop the institutional administrative and support structures that will assure the success of the Cancer Center Director and the cancer center's programs; and 3) to recruit an outstanding cancer expert to serve as director of the University of Iowa Cancer Center. The institutional commitment to these goals is reflected in the large body of resources that have been developed by the university for the cancer center and which will be under the control of the Cancer Center Director.